The Things We Do For Love
by TreonGuy
Summary: Starting during and after the S3 finale and "6 Months Later", FitzSimmons find themselves on the Seychelles before things change, both past, present and future.
1. Notes

(A/N: All rights to Marvel's characters as well as Agents of Shield belong to their respective companies and boards of directors. I'm just taking the ball they started rolling and running as far as I can with it.)

Fitz POV

The flash of the new browser window finally downloading pulls my attention away from the beautiful sight of the Seychelles just past the porch of our quaint cottage.

 _Beachside view, all expenses taken care of for the two weeks we're here. And here I am researching a monster while I should be working on that list the…Zen guy told us to do._

Simmons and I went to this class today for newly married couples, playing dumb the whole time. It went okay, talked about the importance of trust, honesty, how bad secrets can be. But his main point was that you should never forget why you fell in love with your partner.

 _Significant other._

My notepad stares blankly at me, "Why I love Dr. Jemma Simmons" with a few jotted down words.

 _Never ending curiosity. Compassion. Love. Refusing to let anything get in her way._

That one's the big one. I made a couple little note under that one, about not letting anything stop her. Figuring out the flashpoint and the alcohol at the bottom of the ocean. Leaving me to help me get better after that. Powering thru our differences, surviving Maveth, Will, Hive, starting over, or at least saying it then…well…

Sighing, I glance back at the browser window that I patiently let the "high speed" internet load up.

 _Alveus. Better write that one down too._

I jot the word down in my ever expanding list of categories and look at the results.

 _Looks like with the Nazi Schutzstaffel, and Red Skull's reorganization of Hydra into the Nazi ranks, it just slips back farther and farther. Mentions of this guy in Bismarck's work, the speeches of Napoleon, plague references being mixed in with vermin like spiders and rats in the Dark Ages, the Crusades, the Romans, Greeks, Alexander the Great has a huge Hydra looking symbol on one of his shields, Persians and the Babylonians. It goes back thru all of time._

Under Alveus, I write "It dates back thru history, secret societies, shells" and flick back to the headlines from just a couple of days ago.

"Stark Industries Jet crashes on Pier, Spider-Man rumored to be involved."

 _Spider-Man. Probably just another Inhuman we couldn't catch up to in time. The weird thing is that he seems to be fine. More than fine, he's helping people. He was involved in that scrap at the Leipzig-Halle Airport and now he's in New York City, why we don't know._

"Who got to you…?" I mutter to myself and grab my drink, a fruity mix Jemma whipped up earlier. I don't know what's in it but it's good and the beer selection here is terrible.

The door slides open and I click off the browser window, returning to my homepage, "Ascent Corp." and their weekly newsletter. "You're not relaxing. I saw the page open Fitz."

 _Damn._

I sigh and turn around in my chair to see Jemma in sweats and a tank top, holding a drink with a worried expression. "I thought you were working on the list." She asks, pushing off the doorframe and walking toward me.

"I am." I answer simply, pick up the notepad and show her. "See?" She keeps her slight frown but takes my notepad.

"Why is it Dr. Jemma Simmons? Why not Simmons? Why not Jemma?"

"Because that's your title. You worked as long as I did to get your doctorate. You've earned it." I answer her honestly.

She rolls her eyes. "But I'm not a Dr. here Fitz. I'm…I'm Jemma. I don't want you constantly calling me Dr. Simmons."

"I don't, unless we're at a conference or being awkwardly professional." I fire back. "You're Jemma or Si—"

"Simmons." Jemma speaks over me, then laughs. I smile at her while she glances back at my list. "You're totally missing the part that you dove thru a hole in the universe to save me."

"Okay, then I'll add that right now."

"No no, I'll do it." She dismisses me, grabbing my pen and starting to write on my notepad. "There."

" _Dove thru a portal in space. – Jemma" with her signature as well as a small heart next to it._

"A heart? I'm honored." I tease her, getting a grin and another laugh in response.

"You should be, that was the bravest thing anybody's ever done for me." She smiles then looks up at me. "I mean that." I laugh, then smile, causing Simmons to do the same while sliding onto my chair and into my lap. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

I nod. "Gorgeous, but the real beauty was underneath the water."

"So I was right about the snorkeling." She smirks.

"You're mostly always right."

Simmons claps her hands together. "I'll have to remember that for later on down the road."

 _Oh no._

Groaning while leaning back in my seat, Simmons shimmies closer before laying her head on my chest. "You're also looking at the Spider-Man?" She reaches forward and opens up that browser story.

"I know, I know. It came thru right as we were about to leave to come here. I'm…the story's weird."

Simmons scrolls down. "I know it's weird, all of this is weird. You think it's another Inhuman?"

"Yeah, and that'd make sense. We didn't find him, his powers are subtle enough that nobody noticed, he could hide and all that. But he's got web slinging stuff that dissolves. A suit that I would think costs at least a few hundred thousand dollars—"

"What would an Inhuman have that kind of money for? Wouldn't they hide, with the Sokovia Accords and all that?" Simmons fires right back.

"Well he's not working for Stark. He just crashed his plane."

"But they were seen in Germany fighting together."

"I…" I stop myself and let the air come out of me. "I don't know."

Simmons settles her hand on my chest and adjusts herself again. "It's not for us to know right now. We've got enough going on with Shield being reorganized."

"I don't like it." I shake my head.

"They're breaking us up. We're powerless to stop it too."

"Not totally."

"Kind of!" She says hotly. "What are we supposed to say, 'No we stay with the guy who blew a nuclear warhead above Earth's atmosphere?' That won't fly!"

"We agree." I smile and defuse her, causing her to deflate a bit.

"I'm scared Fitz. I really am. I love our team."

 _We're a family. After everything we've been thru together. Mack and May and Lance and Bobbi even though they're disavowed, Coulson, Daisy even though she's become "Quake", Trip…_

"I love them too." I cough out, then clear my throat. "We'll get thru this."

Jemma smiles while squeezing my hand. "I know we will. And I've got you." Quickly, I laugh, prompting her to laugh and for both of us to be centimeters apart in this deck chair before her fingers find my face and she kisses me. I lose myself in the next few moments, letting my hands find the soft skin around her waist and remembering her familiar taste and subtle but clear desire.

 _Love._

We break away slowly, reluctantly only to lean our heads together and gasp for air for a moment. "I'm going to go to bed. Please don't stay up too late. We're relaxing."

"I know. I won't." I smile as she extracts herself from me and walks to the door.

"Oh, I forgot. Called Mum today. Finally told her. She and dad are really happy. They want to see us." She turns back and beams proudly.

 _They're happy they're right. They've made jokes for years about us._

"We can make that happen I think." Simmons smiles warmly, then gathers her drink and slips back inside as words instantly pop into my head.

 _Event Horizon, transhumanism. Tremors. Kree. Asgard. Icers. Combat ready. Oh I remember how reliant I was on the drones like back when we were in Puerto Rico or Peru. I still don't like the dissection stuff Simmons does, but I can at least handle it. I remember Ward complaining about us not being combat cleared at the start._

 _Ward._

"Stupid Ward." I shake my head.

 _Shield. Hydra, Garrett, New Hydra, Actual Hydra. Super freaky alien dude that was the first Inhuman that inspired Hydra…_

Writing "Hydra" next to where I wrote "Alveus", I then draw a line.

 _That conversation right there with Simmons is why I love her. One of the many reasons. It's built on our friendship thru the Shield Academy, then college, seven years of being inseparable, becoming not Fitz and Simmons, but as everyone knew us on the Bus at first, just FitzSimmons. Inseparable. Unbreakable. We can finish each other's sentences, work two steps ahead and get something done in record time, saving lives and helping people._

 _I can't imagine my life without her, honestly. And I don't want to. Pretty sure that's love right there._

I blink and glance down at my list, which is now a couple of pages long and divided into multiple columns in some places then gather my stuff and start back into the house. Setting my laptop down near the coffee table and the television, I then walk back to our bedroom and see Jemma with her back to the door and the covers pulled up.

"About time…I'm cold." She says, voice muffled by the covers. I quickly slip off my sandals and hop under the covers, grab her and hold her tight, causing her to giggle raucously. "Oh my gosh…"

"You said you were cold. Figured I'd warm you up." I smile at her hair before tucking it behind her ear. She responds by shifting around, then wincing.

"Ow. Did you bring your list in with you? Why's it in bed with us?"

I reach over to put it on the table on my side of the bed. "I just came in, was gonna put it down before you said you were cold. Still in my hand."

"Well put it down." She asks, before I move to comply and—

Out of nowhere, out bedroom window lights up green, causing me to reach across Simmons protectively as she shoots up in bed, leaving both of us looking at the bright green horizon and alight rushing towards us.

"What is it?" She asks, squinting.

"No clu—" I start before a white flash blinds my eyes and obscures everything.

(A/N: I'm taking the starting point of this story as 3 months into "6 Months Later" from the Season 3 finale. Needless to say, I'm changing things up a teensy bit, hopefully you guys like it as well as this first chapter. Watching S4 now online, so no spoilers please, but I'm not as psyched as I was in the first few seasons, and I like this jumping off point, so here we are. Thanks for reading, I'll update soon.)


	2. What The Heart Wants

"Ughhh…" I involuntarily groan, then open my eyes to a green tinted room before rolling over on whatever it is that I'm on and try to blink the green hue away.

 _I must have fallen asleep or passed out or something. Wait. This isn't Simmons' and I's cottage._

I scramble to my feet and look around at the hotel room I'm in with gear scattered everywhere.

 _What is going on? Where's Jemma?_

"Jemma?! Hello?" I call out, panning the room before spotting my phone on the desk-like table across the room. Quickly, I grab it and—

" _September 8_ _th_ _, 2013"_ my phone reads.

 _NO WAY. It's…no. It's 2016. The…I'm with Jemma. The…No._

Letting out a frustrated growl, I try to wrack my brain.

 _I was on an island. With Simmons, we were about to go to bed, together. As a couple. That's what we are now, after…everything._

 _Why can't I remember everything? I've got ideas about stuff, but what I really remember is that bright green light that flashed on the horizon and took up everything._

"No no no…" I pace around manically before stopping in my tracks.

 _My notepad. The one I was writing on. About Simmons._

I frantically grab it and start reading the notepad, titled _"Why I Love Dr. Jemma Simmons"_

Never ending compassion, curiosity, love.

Refusing to let anything stop her.

Team is a family/Transhumanism/Combat ready/Event Horizon

S.H.I.E.L.D-Garrett-Hydra

 _Okay, hold up. Who's Garrett? I know S.H.I.E.L.D, Hydra from my time at the Academy with Simmons before we went to college and—now I'm here._

 _But I'm not here. I was just with Simmons on the islands._

Glancing back down at the page, I see "Conversation in Seychelles on patio" with a note under it saying "that's the why"

FitzSimmons. Two Halves of one whole.

 _Okay…oh…kay. I need to breathe. This is impossible. But it's happening. The impossible happens to me all the time because I work with Coulson and the team. I—_

"BZZZZZTTTTT…BZZZZZZTTTT…" My phone starts vibrating in my hand, startling me so bad that I leap up in fright before seeing the caller ID.

 _Unlisted Number. Something Coulson would do._

"Hello." I say breathlessly.

"Dr. Fitz, hi. It's Agent Coulson. We spoke on the phone a few days ago." Coulson's voice pops into my ear.

 _Coulson._

"Yeah, hi. Sorry. Just, uh, woke up from a nap." I putter as I drift towards the enormous silver case.

 _It looks like the case I kept the original Icer/Night-Night gun in, back when it was a—_

"Good, you'll need your rest. I heard from Dr. Simmons that changed your mind and you'll be joining her and my team on The Bus."

 _Science team. That's how it all started. But I don't exactly remember what's next. Craziness of course, par for the course._

"Yeah, I, yeah. Just spoke to her. You talked to her?" I ask, trying to fill in the blanks.

 _It's the original night night gun. Rifle. Whatever._

 _I think I'm back in time._

Coulson's voice cheerfully replies "Yes, I did. I was calling about you guys meeting us. Your tickets have been emailed to you along with your rental car from your current location for you to pick up Dr. Simmons before catching your flight out here."

"Great!" I perk up, inspecting the D.W.A.R.V.E.S case before cracking it open and seeing that they're securely in place. "I'm. uhm, ready whenever."

"Flight leaves tomorrow. Details are in the encrypted email, especially since this isn't a secure line. I'll see you tomorrow. Agent Fitz."

 _Agent Fitz._

"Yes sir. See you tomorrow." I answer, then the call goes dead.

 _Oh my God._

"I'm back in time." I bury my head in my hands.

 _It's Day One. The day before I started working with Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. And if I'm here, that means I'm not with Simmons. She's…_

 _She just broke up with a guy five months ago after college. Nothing super serious, but they slept together. He was an idiot, not good enough for her._

I swallow the growing lump in my throat. "I've got to win her back. Do it all over again." I mutter to myself and look at the title of the list I made.

"Why I Love Dr. Jemma Simmons"

 _But I swear I was just with her. In love with her. Her in love with me. We were a couple! Whatever that green light was has to have messed up the space time continuum and the timeline of events that occur. Oh my god. This isn't supposed to be possible. But of course it is, because this is S.H.I.E.L.D. and powers and weird is my Monday thru Friday with Saturday and Sunday thrown in for fun._

"Getting her was hard enough the first time!" I yell in frustration before racking my brain to remember why I know that.

 _I just remember that it was hard. Too hard. But Simmons' is worth it._

"That's the why." Stares up at me off the page before I flip it over and see more writing.

Sat by me in AeroProp

 _Aerial Propulsion, after we met the previous semester. 16 and horribly shy. I remember that, how she asked to sit next to me, clearly antsy as I couldn't believe she remembered me._

Laughing at the memory, I keep reading.

"We changed each other for the better"

"Vanity doesn't matter"

"Just loved her even though Simmons and I both tried screwing it up.

 _That's right. I know that. But I…can't remember any of it! Just shadows! And if this is really 2013, I'm going to have to do everything all over again! Simmons, S.H.I.E.L.D., all of it!_

 _This book is all I've got proving that I'm not crazy. I have to keep it and try to figure this out._

I gently set the book down on my bedside table and get to my feet and look around, seeing a couple of suitcase that I've already packed, some of my gear, my backpack…everything I really need.

 _What I really need is a moment to think, a beer and a good sandwich._

"Where am I?" I ask nobody in particular before opening up my phone and opening up the map.

 _Blackpool? That's 2 and a half hour drive to Simmons' home, then onto London for that flight? And what the bloody hell is there to eat in damned Blackpool!_

I toss my phone aside and collapse on my bed, glancing up at the ceiling for a moment before grabbing the notepad again.

"Tech Field Work"

"Hands On/ In Field Agent"

 _I'm not cleared for combat, I know that. Failed my field test at the Academy, which I would have felt bad about, except that Simmons did too, and I don't want to go out into the field unless it's…_

"To protect her! AHHH!" I yell in frustration.

 _I really need that food and beer before I really try to crack this. Okay. I'm grabbing my bag, putting the notepad into my bag and going to eat._

"And I probably should make a copy of this book." I mutter to myself as I hop up, grabbing both my bag and notepad.

 _(The Next Day)_

My foot gently presses on the brake, stopping easily in the Simmons' family driveway. I quickly shift into 'Park', tap the button to shut off the engine then just sit here.

 _Some of this is vaguely familiar. But I don't remember anything, so I can't really act like I remember anything. I just have that notepad really._

 _This time with Simmons' will really tell me a lot. Everything I can see tells me that I'm really back in 2013, all the news stories check out. I vaguely remember something about a jet crashing, but there's nothing about any jets crashing, just rampant speculation about the Avengers, even though it's been four months since the Battle of New York._

 _Okay, let's go._

I hop out of my tiny blue rental car and walk up the Simmons' drive and up to their nice, normal two story home that's tucked away in the countryside outside Sheffield.

 _I remember being here multiple times. My mom and Simmons' parents get along really well since we've known each other for years now. It's practically home for—_

The door swings open to the sight of Jemma's Mum beaming. "Leo! You made it! Good to see you darling."

"Hi." I smile shyly then accept her hug and let her squeeze me affectionately. "Sorry I'm behind, traffic on 82 was bad, construction."

"Oh they're always messing with something there. Dear, Fitzy's here!" Mrs. Simmons calls out over her shoulder.

"Yes, I heard the door too." Her father answers in the walkway before appearing and smiling. "Fitz, son."

"Sir." I smile and extend my hand for him to quickly grasp.

"Good to see you, come on in, sit down."

His wife adds "Jemmers is with Melissa back in her room."

 _Melissa! Simmons' niece…_

"Hang on honey, don't rush him."

"Well he's not here for us." Mrs. Simmons frowns at her husband crossly.

I smile and try to defuse them. "I'm here for everyone. Don't want to rush them."

"Go see her. You haven't seen her since graduation!" Mrs. Simmons shoos me towards the hall and Simmons' room.

 _Yup, that's Simmons' mum._

Glancing at the pictures on the walls as I walk up the stairs, nostalgia hits me dead on before the sound of giggling and Simmons' voice.

"Yeah! It's funny isn't it Mel!" Simmons says in a higher than normal voice before laughing herself as I walk up the last flight and turn to see that her door is open and the two of them are sitting on the edge of Simmons' bed.

I quietly perch in the doorframe and knock twice on her door, causing Simmons to whip around then beam.

"Fitz!" She hops to her feet, still holding Melissa and coming to hug me.

 _Simmons. As beautiful as ever._

Simmons quickly hugs me with one arm as the other holds Melissa, who curiously reaches out and grabs onto my untucked in shirt. "Hi. Didn't mean to barge in but your parents kind of pushed me up here."

"They're…a mess." Simmons's expression falls as she lets go of me. "But I'm glad you're here! They're glad you're coming too."

I laugh then hang my head. "Yeah, me too."

"We'll talk about that later. This…" Simmons lights up again while pulling Melissa closer to her. "Is Melissa."

"So David and Lori finally had their baby." I smile, ducking down so Melissa doesn't have to crane her neck to see me. "Hi!"

Simmons grabs her hand and waves at me. "Hi! Hi Uncle Fitz!"

"Uncle Fitz?"

"Yeah, get used to it. Mum and dad have been calling you that since she got here. I mean, you are practically family. Better than some of it." She frowns. "Here, want to hold her?"

 _Uh, no._

"Yeah, uhm, I don't think—"

"Why not…" She frowns.

I immediately back off. "I'm not good with little kids. No experience."

"She's a baby, and she loves people. Just hold her tight, she doesn't like being held like china…" Simmons warns me, then plops Melissa into my arms. "There!"

Melissa simply looks down at my hands as I adjust my grip to get under her diaper, then lift her up a bit. "We didn't ask for this, but here we are. You tell me when you want Simmons back." I smile and tell her. Right away, she giggles and waves her hands together, missing.

"See, she likes you! And I'm Auntie Jems." Simmons informs me, then looks back to her room.

 _Why'd you giggle right away you cute little baby? She really is cute, flat cheeks, tufts of brown hair and smiling._

"Auntie Germs. I like it."

"Jems!" Simmons snaps at me.

I roll my eyes at her as she's digging in her desk. "I heard Germs. Jemma."

"Shut up. Leopold." She fires right back, then smiling at me and writing something on a baggage tag. "Shall we head downstairs?"

I step aside to clear the way for her. "After you? Take Melissa back on the stairs."

"No, you need the practice."

"Simmons…" I groan, then follow Simmons down the stairs as Melissa plays with my shirt the whole way down. When I arrive at the foot of the stairs I see that Simmons' and her parents have settled in at their kitchen table.

"Fitzy, I made some tea for you." Mrs. Simmons calls out to me.

I smile at her as she's tending to the stove and float over to the fireplace. "Thank you!"

 _There's a new picture since the last time I've been here._

Jemma and I walking up the aisle at her sister's wedding. With both of us smiling at the camera inadvertently. "I've never seen this one." I admit.

"Oh, the picture on the fireplace. Yeah. Good, isn't it?"

"Yeah." I nod. "I've got the ones of us dancing and the staged photos but not this one."

Mrs. Simmons calls out "I'll send it along to you dear!" prompting me to turn back and see that she's set everyone's tea out.

 _Time for the unfun part of this._

I smile as I sit down next to Simmons, then hand her Melissa back, who doesn't fuss then sip my tea. A moment passes before her father speaks up.

"So, it's Coulson's team."

 _Blast it._

"Yup."

"Knew it. I told you, the way he was at the kids' graduation, eying them." Mrs. Simmons turns to her husband.

"Mum…" Simmons sighs tiredly. "it's not that big a deal."

"Agent Weaver wanted them as badly. She was doing the same thing dear." Her father tells Mrs. Simmons. "And it is a big deal."

"No field ops, all off site…" I start, then am cut off by Mrs. Simmons.

"It'll be dangerous. It's S.H.I.E.L.D for god's sake! Never should have let you enroll. Why'd you have to test so well Jemma?"

Simmons closes her eyes in exasperation. "Mum…come on."

"We should have known something was up, since word was out that he was dead." Mr. Simmons tells his wife.

"Disguise didn't do a damn thing." His wife grumbles.

"She's going to be fine." I try to reassure her parents as Simmons speaks up as well. "I'm going to be fine!" Then in unison say "There's nothing to worry about!" which causes her parents to smirk.

 _Blast it. Every time we finish each other's sentences or say the exact same thing, they do this. It's the marriage thing at the wedding all over again._

"We'll find something to worry about." Her mother says ominously.

"But you'll engineer her safe return Fitz. I believe in you." Her father puns, causing Simmons to let out a loud groan as I laugh.

"Dad…" She sighs in embarrassment. "Come on!"

Instinctively, I smile while reaching out and gently resting my hand on Simmons' leg. "I'll make sure that she's okay. Promise." I reassure them, then look to Simmons and spot a look on her face as she's looking at my hand.

 _Oh damn. I…forgot. We're friends. I can't do that, just touch her upper thigh in a loving way. That's something a boyfriend does!_

 _Thank goodness her parents can't see my hands._

"I'm going to hold you to that son." Her father smiles as I pop to my feet.

"I'll grab her bags."

Instantly, her parents get up, both looking surprised. "Okay, take care of yourself." Her father moves to shake my hand again. I accept it, then turn right into his wife's hug.

"So proud of you Fitz, you've grown up so much…" She says shakily, holding me tight.

Gently, I slide away from her. "Thanks." Then incline my head before ducking up the stairs.

 _She did NOT like where I put my hand, even if she didn't say it. That was a really bad and stupid move! Damn! AND, AND we're friends. Not dating, not in love, just…friends._

 _Well, she's not in love. I still am._

"And I've got to go get her again." I sigh to myself as I grab two of Jemma's suitcases with one hand, swing a duffel over my shoulder, her backpack over my other shoulder and her last suitcase in my other hand before navigating back down the stairs, where her father is holding the door for me.

"All in one trip?! I was going to help!" Simmons says, sounding exasperated.

"Thanks." I smile at her father then keep pressing forward. "I'm fine Simmons. Got it." Making it out to the car, I roughly dump everything out, then open the trunk and fit her stuff in except for her backpack, which I throw with my suitcase in the backseat.

 _I know how she packs, so I knew to keep the trunk for Simmons._

 _And now, I've just got to wait and let them say goodbye._

I pop open my door and sit perpendicular, with my legs outside the car in the grass and look out at the rolling hills, green grass and pristine view.

 _It's a beautiful little place they've got. Been in the family since forever I'm pretty sure._

Moments pass and stretch on as I try to keep my mind clear and empty and let myself enjoy the quiet before I hear a sniffle and the crunch of the driveway under Simmons' shoes.

 _Eyes forward. Just let her…be her. Goodbyes aren't easy, and she loves her family._

I swing my legs in, shut the door behind me and keep my eyes dead ahead for the second in takes Simmons to open the door and slide in. Her parents warmly wave as I press the ignition button, then wave back and proceed to back down the driveway, then pull away towards M1.

 _Hopefully the traffic isn't as bad or I don't run into more construction._

I keep to my resolution to let Simmons settle in, try to embrace the silence broken up by sniffles as she looks out the window pointedly.

 _She doesn't want me to see her cry like this._

"Sorry…I told myself not to do this, but…" She says, then sniffles again.

I point to where I put some tissues in the dash. "Tissues in the dash. And you're fine. Don't hold it in. I've temporarily gone deaf and haven't got the slightest clue what you're doing."

Simmons instantly laughs at our little inside joke before the laugh turns to a sob and a sniffle, then hear her start to full on cry as she open the package of tissues.

 _She loved Harry Potter, and that's where our joke comes in. In the Goblet of Fire Harry says:_

" _Of course we still want to know you!" Harry said, staring at Hagrid. "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow - sorry, Professor," he added quickly, looking at Dumbledore._

 _"I have gone temporarily deaf and haven't any idea what you said, Harry," said Dumbledore, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the ceiling."_

 _Hence the joke. Our way of diffusing when one of us makes an idiot of ourselves or needs to cry or whatever._

I pull onto the byway for M1 by the time she's stopped full on crying, then pull onto the highway as she cleans up her makeup. "It's a flight, so I'm not going to bother reapplying it if that's alright with you Fitz."

"That's fine. Whatever makes you…comfortable." I change lanes and set the cruise controls before we settle into silence again as she digs into her bag.

 _Oh screw it, might as well get it out of the way._

"Sorry about…earlier. Didn't mean it, wasn't thinking." I apologize awkwardly, keeping my eyes on the roadway.

"Yeah…" Simmons trails off. "What was that? I'm used to you touching my knee in a situation like that but that was…different Fitz."

 _I'm a massive idiot._

I blink my eyes closed for a split second and sigh. "Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"Why? Or was it just instinctive?"

"I just did. Didn't think, just put my hand there. Then I saw your face and knew I messed up. Won't happen again."

I hear Simmons sigh then answer "You didn't mess up, you just took me by surprise. That's all. It's okay Fitz."

"Feels like I did." I confess.

"Forget it Fitz. Really. It's fine. Now…" her expression goes from firm to happy instantly as she slips off her shoes and rests her socks on the dashboard in front of her.

"Simmons…"

"What?"

I shake my head. "It's not our car!"

"Exactly! Rental! Now does this car have Bluetooth? I'm navigator and our DJ for this ride. Oh, and do hurry. I made us sandwiches and I'd rather eat them here, on the ground rather than in midair."

Cracking a smile, I let myself laugh as the knot in my stomach starts unraveling. "It is first class though."

"Yeah, that is nice."

"What's the sandwich?" I ask, before I catch her smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Your favorite. I even packed chips, so you better say thank you by swinging by St. James' before this flight."

 _Prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella with a hint of homemade pesto aioli._

"You're the best Simmons. Thank you." I turn and smile at her. In response, she reaches out and sets her hand right on my thigh, where I must have placed my hand.

"You're welcome. This flight is at 4 right?" She says, voice not betraying a damn thing.

I nod, trying not to move a muscle. "Yup."

"Good. Now step on it. I'm hungry." She urges me, then squeezes my legs and causes me to break the cruise control and start going 125 KPH.

"JEMMA!" I jump and yell, extremely embarrassed.

 _That was…_

"What? You did as I asked! You stepped on it!" She asks, mockingly sarcastic while smiling.

"I was going ten over! Do you want me to start our S.H.I.E.L.D careers as the owners of a speeding ticket?"

Simmons smiles wryly and shakes her head. "Oh. Not me. It's your ticket, you're driver."

"Oh come on…" I grumble. "Yes, we have Bluetooth. Now play something not named One Direction."

"I have other music that isn't One Direction!" She responds hotly.

"But you looove them." I needle her.

 _This is payback!_

"Should I play our _favorite_ song?" She asks, then grins at me pointedly. "From the wedding?"

 _No. She wants to play it because every time she plays it, I remember how fun it was. The whole night was. It was almost like it was back in the Seychelles._

"Please no." I ask her, just before the acoustic guitar sounds thru the speakers.

 _Jemma Simmons._

She starts mimicking the beat on the dash with her hands and laughing. "Yes! Yes Fitz!"

(A/N: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, as Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D belongs to ABC and Marvel. I'm getting tired of writing this thing already, but don't want to get sued for the three dollars I have to my name. Yay!)


	3. Grocery List

Simmons keeps up with me step for step as we walk thru St. James' park, looking for a bench near where I just parked parallel.

 _And I didn't crash, which is an added bonus._

"Ooh, there Fitz! By the fountain." Simmons smiles, then redirects slightly towards the open area with a bench, patch of green grass with the fountain behind the bench. "This'll be perfect."

"Yeah, it's nice. Good call Simmons." I smile over at her as she sets her bag down and begins unpacking our meal, consisting of the sandwiches, chips and Squash.

 _Even though she calls it cordial._

"Thank you. Sorry I couldn't do tea. Wasn't really practical."

"More for us on this Bus Coulson's got us going to." I shrug.

Simmons hesitates, one bottle of Squash in her hand. "You don't think it's an actual Bus, do you?"

"No, it'd make more sense for it to be a Tactical Airborne Mobile Command Station they pulled out of the attic, maybe fixed up a bit."

"Yeah, that would make more sense." Simmons agrees, then hands me my sandwich, chips and drink. "Coulson would think of something like that."

"He said he talked to you. About all this." I ask, causing her to pause from unwrapping her sandwich, wrapped in wax paper and twine.

Simmons locks eyes with me for a moment, then nods. "He did."

"What'd he say?"

"He really wanted you to come with us. Asked me to ask you again."

"Even though we both failed our field assessments?" I ask skeptically.

 _Seems like I have the potential to be dead weight. I'm not as brilliant as Simmons is._

Simmons shakes her head, takes a bite then chews for a moment. "It's not about that. And eat, we don't have all day."

"I know we don't have all day, but still." I shake my head, take a bite and try to think of my next sentence. "I don't want to be dead weight."

"You won't be dead weight. Dead weight can't contribute, you will contribute."

"You've heard the words about Coulson. He's a Field Agent, one of the best ones. And you know how Field Agents can be."

 _There's always been rumors about how tough the higher up field agents can be. Coulson, Director Fury himself is a joy to work with, Agent Hill's always been uptight and rigid…this could turn out to be kind of miserable._

Simmons smiles, sipping her Squash. "He put us all together as a team. I'm sure we're all here for a reason. And if not, we can do what we always do. Put our heads down and—"

"Focus on the science." I finish the sentence for her.

"Worst comes to worst it'll be just like the Academy and SciOps. A chance to see the world with my best friend in the world." She smiles gently over at me.

 _Best friend in the world._

I let my eyes briefly sweep over her face before smiling. "Yeah, that wouldn't be too bad would it?"

"Nope."

"Besides, there's other people on the plane not named Coulson."

"Yeah, I did a little research." Simmons smiles. "Agents Ward and May Did you read the debriefing packet?"

I nod, bite of sandwich in my mouth. "Agent May was retired and doing office work at the Triskelion, Agent Ward, well that's Level 7 clearance at least. All the file showed was that he's as good as you can get and not be an Avenger."

 _Highest combat scores in ten years. Best in espionage since Romanoff, or as the media likes to call her "Black Widow"._

 _Press types love to try and give everyone a catchy name, something people will remember. Like what happened in New York will leave anyone's mind's soon._

"If he's pulling them, whatever happened to Coulson must have been something. Director Fury must feel responsible." Simmons turns her eyes back to her sandwich.

"Maybe not. Maybe he's just being nice."

"Hah!" She instantly laughs, mouth now full. "That's a good one. Director Fury, nice…classic!"

 _Like I said. Field Agents. Fury is completely ruthless. He's authorized tens of missions that everyone involved knew that they'd get the job done, then die. And somehow he sleeps at night, with all that dirt on his hands. Everyone's always talking about his terrifying powers, speculating how he got Iron Man to listen, the man who listens to no one. Where he found Captain Rogers, after he was presumed dead for almost seventy years. The Hulk, that enormous green monster of a man that, last time SHIELD knew about him, tore Harlem to jagged little pieces. Romanoff and Barton well they've been SHIELD for a while now._

 _They're the normal ones._

"How are the D.W.A.R.V.E.S.?" Simmons turns to me, bottle in hand.

"Good. Just recalibrated Sleepy. Sensors were off."

"Great. We'll need them to be field assets."

"You won't." I comment.

Simmons instantly rolls her eyes. "Coulson probably got Ward because of both of us failing our field exams. Get the best to make up for us."

"You."

"Us! Fitz! We've talked about this! Confidence!" She sets her drink aside and fixes me with a stern look.

 _Confidence. I have some confidence. I just don't know how to turn that book into reality. And that's enough to drain my confidence._

I sigh, then glance over in time for Simmons' frown to flip into a gentle smile. "I believe in you. Coulson does too, otherwise he wouldn't have told me to ask you to reconsider."

"Yeah, thanks for that. Should be fun." I tease her. Instantly she laughs loudly, then claps a hand over her mouth as a jogger glances at us strangely.

"Hurry up and eat. We've got to turn in that car and still have time to make it thru security." She reminds me.

I smile and gesture to my lap, where there's only one bite of my sandwich left. "Don't look at me, I'm almost done already."

(Six Days Later)

"Got the Earl Gray for me, Breakfast blend for you…" I drop the boxes into the shopping cart as Simmons does the same.

"Butter for toast and jam, porridge for Coulson…bleech."

"You hate porridge."

"It's the texture, you know that." She rolls her eyes beside me as I push our almost overflowing cart forward.

 _When you can only stay in the air for three days at a time, you have to buy a lot, and in bulk. Usually SHIELD does our shopping, but I wanted to get off the Bus as they tear it apart and put it back together. Don't really have to tear apart much._

"We're off to quite the start huh?" I try to start a conversation as Simmons stops and grabs a bag of crisps off the shelves.

"Indeed…vinegar. Do you want barbecue? Ward said that he likes cool ranch. And yeah. Off to a flying start." She cracks a smile.

"You're as bad as your father…" I shake my head as she drops three boxes into the cart. "Skye wants Apple Juice."

"Already got it. I think we're almost ready. Don't forget you need deodorant and body wash."

"The store winds right to the pharmacy for you, and everyday essentials for me. Wait—how do you know I need deodorant?!" I turn to her.

"Checked your bathroom."

"It's _our_ bathroom. The men's bathroom. Coulson set the Bus up so we'd have a semblance of privacy. You and Skye have your bathroom, and Ward and I have mine! Why sneak into my bathroom!"

"Because I know you have a small tendency to forget some necessities. Thankfully for you, I'm here!" Simmons smiles as we wind to the pharmacy, and I abruptly stop the cart.

 _She needs rubbing alcohol and a sterilizing agent I know, and some decent allergy medication for the both of us. And I need my stuff._

"Yeah, thankfully." I roll my eyes and Simmons tilts her head with a smile.

 _Peru was bad enough, after the sudden field test of the Night Night gun in that LA mall. This, I know how to do._

Walking toward the aisle where my deodorant is, a woman suddenly darts right in front of me, preoccupied by her child with an phone in his hand. "—don't wave that around, for the last time! Oh! I'm so sorry." The woman looks up, seeing that she almost ran me over.

"No problem." I smile then wave her ahead.

 _Wheels up in an hour and a half, so we've got time. Assuming everyone comes back on time. Skye decided to go shopping while we actually did shopping. She ditched us for the mall, called Simmons and I her 'science dorks' as she went._

 _She's nice, beautiful in a way, but not even technically SHIELD. Simmons can't understand it, thinks Coulson's got a soft spot for her. But we've got Ward and the Cavalry, so we should be okay in the field, with hundreds of rounds of machine gun fire threatening to kill us or activate 0-8-4's or some such insanity like that._

Grabbing my body wash and deodorant already in hand, I walk back to the cart, but not before Simmons dumps an arm full of first aid materials into the cart. "Ready? Oh good, you got the extra size."

"yeah." I frown at her, then push the cart towards the checkout lines

"Ooh! Fitz!" Simmons points out a customer leaving the checkout, giving us a chance at an unimpeded checkout.

"Do you guys want more of the store? Or is this enough for you?" The lady laughs at our overflowing cart as Simmons and I start unloading.

I smile back. "This should hold us for a few days."

"A few days." She laughs. "For a small army. Why do you two need all this?"

"Road trip." Simmons smiles at her as the checkout beeps and she bags our items.

"Oh yeah?" Where to?"

"Don't really know yet. Going to find out on the way." Simmons answers breathlessly.

 _Uh oh._

The checkout lady beams. "Aww! You're lucky! My husband always slipped up and told me where our romantic weekend getaways were. Not that that ruined the weekend or anything…"

I feel myself go red as Jemma's eyes hit the floor. "Oh, no. We're not together. Just a road trip with some friends. Making a game out of it. All been working hard, gonna have some fun you know." I come up with the story on the fly, selling it with another smile.

"That's great! Everybody needs to destress, get away from work. I'll need an ID for this alcohol." She asks before I comply and hand her my ID. "Thank you Leopold."

"You're welcome."

"I'm hoping we go up to Niagara!" Simmons changes the subject. "It's so beautiful, haven't been there since I was a girl."

The cashier glances over at her, still scanning. "Isn't New York a little far for a weekend getaway?"

"Not with our friends driving!" She smiles.

"Your total is $461.08."

 _Wow._

"We are totally splitting this grocery bill. And I'm not buying gas, or the hotel." I turn to Simmons and play along with our story.

"I'm sure we'll work something out." She pacifies me as I swipe my card, and prompt the screen. The authorization takes seconds longer than it should, but flashes 'Approved'.

"Have fun!" The cashier beams at us.

"Thank you, have a good one." I reply as I put the last bag into our cart then lead Simmons out to our waiting car.

"Nice." A smile sneaks onto her face before she puts her hand up for me to high five it. I return the gesture, then help our driver load the bags into the SUV before we start back to the hanger, leaving Simmons to check her phone, and for me to glance at the receipt.

 _51 dollars for a scotch Simmons? Jeez, just because it's not our money doesn't mean we can just go all out for a terrible kind of drink that's bitter and—_

My pocket suddenly starts buzzing incessantly, gaining Simmons' attention for a moment as I scramble to get it out of my pocket.

" _Agent Coulson"_ the screen reads before I answer it. "Hello?"

"Yeah, we're going to have to kill the fish tank."

"Aww…But I already placed the order and—" I protest before hearing a "Click!" in my ear.

 _Well okay then, no fish tank._

I toss my phone into my pocket with a frown. "Coulson killed the fish tank."

"But you already ordered it? I was researching the different kinds of fish we could cohabitate in there! It'll make the Bus more like a home." Simmons grimaces.

I shrug helplessly as the SUV stops abruptly and I look outside to see the Bus and our hanger. "Coulson's orders. Can you help me with the bags?"

"Of course."

Our driver silently walks into the hanger, leaving Simmons and I with the bags before I hear precise footsteps. "Heads up. Bosses on board. Not happy with us ripping the plane apart at 30,000 feet."

"Thanks Ward." Simmons answers as I straighten up and smile in thanks.

"No problem." He replies, then moves to help us unload. I wait a half step then walk with Simmons towards the ramp and—

"Dr. Simmons. Agent Fitz." A booming voice calls out, causing us both to stop dead.

"Sir." I nod at the man in front of us.

"Director Fury sir. What a surprise, a nice one!" Simmons pipes up beside us.

Director Fury brushes right past Simmons' awkward greeting. "Did you find everything you need?"

"Yes sir." I answer curtly.

 _Yes or no, always with sir at the end. Eye contact is good. And man does he look mad. He's taller than I was expecting._

"Good. No take better care of my ship. No stupid modifications."

"Yes sir." I nod again before Director Fury walks right past us, off the ramp and right into our waiting car, pausing only to nod in Ward's direction before they all drive off.

"He really is terrifying." Simmons blurts out within earshot of Ward.

"Well, can you blame him? After the things he's seen? Wheels are up soon, Skye's late too, so I'll grab the groceries and start sticking them. Did you grab my chips?"

"Yes." I nod, which finally gets Ward to crack a slight smile before walking up the stairs, four bags at least in each hand.

"I'll start stocking our personal items…placing your delicates on your bed."

"My _whats?_ " I blurt out, feeling myself blush again. Simmons simply rolls her eyes again and walks towards the stairs as well.

"—everything put away. I think I might go lie down." She says. "I feel a bit peckish."

I stop the search I'm doing and turn to her. "Need a cup?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just going to lie down, think that'll help. Thanks though. I'll text you if I do need anything." She smiles, then reaches out and puts her hand right on top of mine, causing my heart to start pounding before she squeezes my hand gently.

 _Lovingly._

"Oh, Sorry." Skye suddenly says, causing Simmons to jump away from me.

 _Thanks Skye._

"No, I was just leaving. Not feeling so great. Night!" Simmons says in a rush, then flies right past her and upstairs, leaving just Skye and I.

"Thanks. For that." I say irritably, then return to my search.

"For what? Interrupting? I came down to ask about your search history."

"Oh, so now you're spying on us? That's privacy. A violation, in fact." I snap at her.

I hear her hesitate before answering "Maybe, yeah. I didn't mean to interrupt. Sorry. I think you guys are cute."

"We're not cute. Don't make it weird."

"Make what weird?"

"Us! Simmons and me." I frown at Skye as she grabs a stool and sits next to me.

"But…you're together."

I bite my lip then hang my head. "No, we're not. Simmons is my best friend, has been for years now. I know her family."

"Sounds boyfriend-y to me." She smiles. "And don't you try to deny it Fitzy Boy. I see the way you looked at her just now. You went to Jell-O."

 _Dammit. For the love of the Queen._

"You said something about my searches?" I ask, then spin my monitor so that she can see it. "Nothing too special."

"It's not above my clearance is it?" She smirks.

"It all is. But you can hack your way probably to the Triskelion before I could stop you so, here." I say, trying to curb my irritation.

Skye winces. "Sorry if I came off wrong. Bad timing. I just wanted to know…why the searches?"

"It's why we're here." I gesture to the article and files in front of me.

"What do the Avengers have to do with a…a what?"

"A helicarrier. And yes, before you ask, it's real."

She turns to look at me skeptically. "Really?"

"Really. No. 64."

"There's 64 Helicarriers?"

 _No…_

"Lord no, the thing cost at least half a Trillion to get off the ground. There's one." I explain. "This is the file that details how Loki got from Germany, to New York. He was there, laid a trap for the Hulk to bust him out."

"But the Hulk is on our side. He's an Avenger." Skye states the obvious.

"Yes, but he's untamed. Not controlled. I don't even think he's in control of himself." I explain as Skye keeps reading the file.

"Who is Dr. Bruce Banner?"

"Scientist that got caught in the crossfire." I lie, then let Skye keep scrolling. "Point is, I'm looking at this, because this was the end of the world. The normal old world. Everybody will tell their kids where they were when we found out that we're not alone in the universe."

"Yeah, and that the universe has an army full of reptile looking dudes that was to squash us. Along with a cube of energy that teeny pieces of it can blow holes in our sweet ride here."

"You guys have done your part scaring people." I say, then swallow nervously when Skye locks eyes with me.

"Not my fault some dumb kids got ahold of a Chitauri rifle and killed their friend with it."

"But you posted it, causing three days of panic before all Chitauri artifacts were confiscated from the public."

"By Stark, who is going to do god knows what with that stuff!" Skye counters me my point. "Who says that he's qualified to be taking all that alien junk?"

"He did, when he put on the Iron Man suit and stopped the invasion." I smile. "And the government and Damage Control."

"Doesn't feel right."

I frown back at her. "None of this feels right. At least not to me. But that's why we're here. To try and fix that."

"To protect people. And to do lab stuff."

"Lab stuff, grabbing 0-8-4's, the whole thing."

"Is that why you joined S.H.I.E.L.D.?" She suddenly changed subjects, causing me to glance away from the screen, showing the hole the Hulk ripped in the third deck.

"I joined because they asked me to. Said I was smart, that I could help people. They'd pay for it, fly me across the world, meet interesting people…lot like how Simmons and Coulson sold this flying circus…"

"Pay for it? Money's an issue for you? I always assumed—"

"You assumed wrong. My family owns a tea shop, just the one in Glasgow. And besides, it's not like you can just say you want to go to the Academy. You have to stand out from the standouts."

"Like…?"

 _Be a social outcast that's on the brink of graduating the crummy Scottish schooling system at the age of 15._

"Just have to stand out."

"And that's where you met Simmons?" Skye smiles.

"Yup." I nod.

"What's the story behind that?"

"No story."

Skye's face falls dramatically. "Really? No story?"

"Not really."

"So you won't tell me."

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure it'll come up at some point."

"Must be good, if you two know each other so well."

 _Maybe…if you knew that you don't know the half of her._

I laugh, then spin back to Skye. "No, that's just knowing her for so long. You pick up stuff."

Skye just looks right thru me for a moment, then hops up. "Okay then. Well, if you won't tell me, I'm gonna make a snack. If you wanna join me and Ward."

"Okay. Thanks." I smile, then give her a thumbs up as she walks towards the door. She hesitates for a split second, weakly smiles back, then starts back up the stairs.


End file.
